We propose to study the role of coated vesicles in the intracellular transport of a viral membrane glycoprotein. Coated vesicles containing the viral envelope glycoprotein (G) have been isolated from vesicular stomatitis virus infected fibroblasts. Current studies are directed at understanding the biochemistry of the formation and fusion of these vesicles both in vivo and in vitro.